


Dad's home

by ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)



Series: Clint Barton- One/two shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Daddy Clint, F/M, Fluff, General fluff, I hate tags, Parents, clint barton & reader - Freeform, clint/reader - Freeform, general family lives, not a massive plot, reader and clint's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks
Summary: clint is back from a 2 and 1/2 month long mission and spends some time with your son Bradley.It's your best friends wedding soon and you want Clint and Bradley to have matching suits.





	Dad's home

You and Clint were getting bored of traipsing through the shops looking for both holiday clothes and wedding attire. It was one of your best friend’s weddings in a few weeks and she had decided to have it in the Caribbean. You were one of her bridesmaids so it was more Clint who needed something to wear. You had gotten your 3 year old son, Bradley, the cutest little white shirt with grey coloured, three quarter length dungarees and a little bow tie. You wanted to get Clint the same colour scheme. Grey trousers and a white shirt. Clint was reluctant but he knew it would make you happy so agreed to father/son twinning.  
As you were sitting on the luxurious couch in the expensive suit shop, waiting on Clint trying the suit on, you got a text from Tony. Tony was babysitting Bradley, since he was your brother. The text read:

“That’s the boy down for a sleep finally. He’s been bouncing about the place since yous left 2 and a half hours ago. Ava had a hand in the bouncing around as well right enough. Has legolas found a suit yet?”

You chuckled at the text. Bradley loved spending time with his cousin Ava and Uncle Tony. He was a handful, but the best little boy you could ever ask for.  
You heard the opening of a door and looked up to see your boyfriend come out of the changing room. He looked gorgeous. The suit was tight, but not overly, complementing his well toned body. The grey complemented his sparkling blue eyes perfectly. He fixed the grey bow tie in the mirror. You stood up, mouth open in awe, and walked over to your handsome Mr. Barton. “How did I get so lucky?” you say walking in a circle around him. Clint smiles. “You’re not the lucky one. I am” he says pulling you close to him and kissing the back of your hand. You giggle as he slowly spins you around as if dancing. “I’m in love with that suit Clint. What do you think?” Clint looks in the mirror. “I like it. It’s comfortable and it’s the same colour as Bradley’s”.  
You start to question the bow tie and make a confused face. You take the bow tie off of him and undo the first two buttons on the shirt. “Wow, can’t wait until we get home?” Clint jokes. You shove his shoulder slightly “no-o, cheeky. I think I prefer it without the bow tie?” Clint looks in the mirror and fixes his collar. “Bradley has a bow tie though. I thought you wanted us to be twinsies?” You laugh but think about it “good-point. We’ll take with us and decide later.”  
“Go get changed Barton” you say walking away tapping his backside in the tight, complementing suit trousers. “Hey!” he says smiling, watching you walk away chuckling to yourself.  
***********

After going through a few more shops, picking some more holiday things up for yourself and Bradley, it was time to go pick the monster up. Driving back to Tony’s you and Clint decided to stop at McDonald's and pick up a happy meal for Bradley and Ava. Not that they needed any more eating probably. Tony normally gave them everything they wanted. Bradley always came back from Tony’s hyper due to eating jelly beans. You swore Tony done it deliberately.  
When you got up to Tony’s floor and the elevator doors dinged open, it was the same drill as every week. Bradley and Ava were hiding and Tony was to pretend he didn’t know where they were. “Thank god you guys are here, have you seen Bradley and Ava? I’ve lost them. They must have run away” Tony said rolling his eyes knowing the tots couldn’t see him. He then pointed behind the sofa so you and Clint knew where they were. Clint laughed “Aw no, we haven’t seen them Tony” he started to walk over to the couch. You could hear giggles coming from behind the furniture. “Aw that’s too bad, we’ll just have to eat their McDonald's for them this time” you said loud enough for them to hear you.  
After hearing that, both kids came running out from behind the couch shouting. Clint picked them both up trying to annoy them, kissing them both on the head. The two of the squirming trying to get away. You sat the happy meal boxes on the table and Clint let the kids go. “Ava, what do you say?” Tony said looking at his daughter “Thank you auntie (y/n) and Uncle Clint”. Clint sits down next to Bradley “gaddy can you build his” he said handing the little toy car to his dad from the happy meal. The toddler was only three and couldn’t pronounce all of his words properly yet. The fact his mother was Scottish also didn’t help.  
Bradley was his father all over. His growing personality and his charming looks all came from Clint. The thing you loved the most was how he had inherited Clint’s stunning eyes. When Bradley was first born you couldn’t stop looking into his glistening eyes, hoping they wouldn’t change. Bradley’s accent came from you of course. You were the one constantly talking to him when Clint was on missions and away from home all the time. Not forgetting how cheeky he could be- something also inherited from you.

*******

After staying at Tony’s for a cup of coffee, it was time to head home. You only lived a ten minute drive from Tony’s which was perfect. Bradley hated the car. Clint or you would always have to sit in the back distracting him and keeping him laughing. When arriving back at home, Bradley was as hyper as usual from coming back from Tony’s. As soon as you got in the door he started pulling out his little toy guys and cars etc. Clint had barely two minutes to take his shoes off before hearing “gaddy come play, gaddy want to come play?” There was no hesitation. Clint kicked his shoes off and went over to play with his son.  
Bradley never left Clint alone when he was home. When his dad was away on missions, sometimes lasting a few months, he would often cry for him to come home. It often broke your heart but Clint had to go. You were thankful S.H.E.I.L.D had given him a few months off between summer and august this year because his last mission lasted two and a half months long. Bradley was due to start nursery in the middle of August so Clint would be there for his first few days thankfully.  
“You want coffee sweetheart?” you said looking at Clint who was sitting on the living room floor with toys scattered all around him “yeah, thanks honey” he said not looking up from the intense game him and Bradley were playing. You smiled and went to boil the kettle.  
When you came back in to the living room Bradley was standing on the couch with a kids basketball hoop about two meters in front of him and Clint sitting on the floor next to the basketball hoop with a pair of sun glasses on. Clint had a pretend microphone in his hand pretending to be a sports commentary. You cheered with them when Bradley put the ball through the hoop and you sat the coffee on the table. Clint picked Bradley up and spun him around making the three year old laugh “and the wonder boy does it again!” he said kissing him on the head. You smiled and got comfy on the couch drinking your coffee.  
Clint put Bradley back down and sat on the couch next to you and picked up his coffee. Bradley looked at him then went over by Clint’s knee. “Be careful honey, there’s hot coffee” you said moving you cup to the other side. Bradley put his hand on Clint’s knee “gaddy, coming to play?” he said looking up at him. “Two minutes buddy til’ I quickly drink my coffee” Clint said looking at him. “No, come play the now” Bradley replied putting his eyebrows down and pointing over to the toys. Clint handed you the cup and playfully picked up Bradley, tickling him “you’re a little monster!” he said making Bradley scream with laughter. You looked over at the time 6:45 “Clint if you’re not going to drink this then do you want to go put him in the bath?” “Yaaay!” Shouted Bradley, he loved bath time. Clint put his legs together and put his free hand to his head saluting you “aye-aye cap’n” he said. Bradley, still in Clint’s arm laughed then copied his dad attempting to say ‘aye-aye cap’n’ which earned a laugh from you and Clint. 

You tidied up the living room which was smothered in toys and went upstairs. You went into Bradley’s room and got his pyjamas and bed time things together, laying them out on the bed for you and Clint to get him ready. You could hear them both laughing, messing around. You went through to see what was so funny. As you slowly opened the door you saw Clint sitting at the side of the bath, drenched in water and bubbles. As you looked around, the rest of the bathroom was soaking. Half of the bath water must have been splashed everywhere you thought. You were about to shout at the both of them until you heard your sons adorable laugh. Clint poured a cup of water over his head then Bradley splashed him back, laughing infectiously. The house always ended up an absolute tip when Clint was home which drove you made because you were always left to clean it up, but you knew how much Bradley missed his dad when he wasn’t here and seeing them spend time together made up for the chaos it caused.  
Clint looked at you then back at Bradley and nodded. You looked at them both confused as you kneeled down next to Clint “wha-“ you were cut off by Bradley splashing you with water. You laughed and splashed him back making him laugh “I’m outnumbered in here” you laughed splashing Clint.  
After getting Bradley out of the bath, with a slight fight as he didn’t want to get out, you wrapped him up in his towel and took him through to his room “Bradley tell daddy what time it is” you say laying him down on his bed. “it’s cuddle time, baby!” Bradley says laughing “its cuddle time, baby!” you say back tickling him slightly with the towel laughing. Clint looks at you both and smiles, laughing. You got Bradley’s pyjamas on and brushed his hair quickly. Afterwords, he jumped off the bed and headed over to the book cabinet taking Clint’s hand. “what book we going read gaddy?”

***********

It was 10:15 before you both finally got Bradley to sleep. He was just too hyper, when Clint left the room he began to cry and cry for him to go back. Eventually when he was asleep you both were exhausted. You went and put your pyjamas on and lay in bed, putting on the TV. Clint went down to feed lucky and make sure all the doors were locked before joining you. Clint lay down on the bed and looked at you. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then lay over the top of you “Clint- what you doing?” you said annoyed he’s turned the TV off. Clint smirked and looked at you “its cuddle time, baby” he said leaning into kiss you. You giggled and kissed him back. It was only Clint’s second night back, but you’re first alone. Bradley had decided he wanted to sleep in your bed last night, but Clint finally got him to sleep in his own bed tonight.  
“I’ve missed you” Clint sighed as he planted small kisses down your neck and collar bone. You moaned slightly but pulled his head back up to meet yours “not while Bradley’s in the next room babe”. Clint looked at you confused and traced small circles on your hip “but he’s asleep” he moved his hand down towards your thigh. You grabbed his hand “No. What if he wakes up Clint? He might have a nightmare or something”. Clint rolled his eyes “fine. But come Friday night when he stays over at Tony’s, your all mine” he smiled, kissing you again before rolling over to his own side of the bed. You looked at him and then scooted over to cuddle him. “Besides, we booked a few extra days than everyone else in the wedding party and Tony said he didn’t mind going to pick up Bradley so we can have a few days ourselves” you smile and kiss his cheek. 

 

After you fall asleep, Clint looks at you and smiles. He opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a little ring box. He planned to propose to you after the wedding in the few days you had there alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was random and I just thought it was really cute. 
> 
> Clint needs more loooove. 
> 
> Unsure if i'll do a second part to this:/ if anyone would like a second part let me know with some love and a wee comment!!:))


End file.
